


Heirlooms and Hijinx

by Archaema



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Pharmercy, Pharmercy Week 2018, Relationships with Ana are troubled but fixable, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Someone has it in their mind that a marriage proposal needs to happen.More than one someone.Surprisingly many someones.





	Heirlooms and Hijinx

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of prompts (family and the marriage part of let's chill (marriage)), Ana is not someone I've written much of, so hopefully this captures a bit of the dichotomy she embodies in terms of family and her sense of duty, and how she might regret prioritizing things earlier in life. 
> 
> And besides, as she says, "I'm looking forward to getting another daughter."

“It’s almost time, Fareeha.”

Ana Amari’s patient reminder was quiet and warm as she leaned against the door of a small hotel room, arms crossed.

“Ok; you gave Angela the right address?” Fareeha was busy straightening a sleek, black dress that left her strong shoulders bared and smoothly accentuated her figure. She was athletic and toned from years spent in gyms and in the field, yet her hips and waist filled out the garment sublimely.

“Of course I did, Fareeha,” Ana replied, giving her an annoyed frown. “I may be old, but I’m not losing my mind.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just- it has to be perfect,” Fareeha replied. She turned to face Ana, stepping out of the bathroom. She wore a simple gold necklace to match her udjat, the low v of her dress displaying it against her dark skin.

“If there is a hitch, it will not matter,” Ana said with a tired smile. “She loves you, my beautiful daughter.” Ana let out an appreciative sigh, approving as she assessed Fareeha’s look for the night. She had substituted some of her gold hair ornaments for silver, alternating them, and her makeup gave her eye liner that sharpened and intensified her already serious gaze. Everything was accentuated correctly.

“She deserves it being perfect; these things don’t happen many times in life, after all,” Fareeha said, smoothing her dress with the palms of her hands. It was more to ease her anxiety than to fix the clothing. “I refuse to hurt her like other people did.”

“That’s the last thing you’d do,” Ana said. “Believe me, I know. Your loyalty is as fierce as a leopard.”

“Thanks, mom.” Fareeha allowed herself an easier smile, meeting her mother’s eyes. “You picked up the ring?”

“Well, actually, that part saw a slight complication,” Ana said, frowning.

“Oh no, what happened?” Fareeha had her hand to her chest suddenly, closed into a worried fist. Had Ana been setting her up to accept some unforeseen problem that had popped up? No, surely she would have called if there was a problem with the ring. It was a key part of the plan.

“I found something better.” Ana gave a sly grin, and reached into the blue scarf draped along her shoulders. She pulled free a small, black box. “Here. Take it.” She pushed it into Fareeha’s hands with a gentle press atop Fareeha’s as she accepted it.

“What is this…?” Fareeha was genuinely bewildered as she held the box, tone questioning.

“This is a ring, as you requested,” Ana said with a knowing half-smile. “It’s been resized, of course, and it’s not the flashiest thing, but it has a history.”

“A history?” Fareeha looked from the box to her mother, matching the half-smile. “And what history is that?”

“This ring belonged to my grandmother, your great grandmother.”

The simple statement made Fareeha’s eyes widen, and she looked back to the box, flipping open the lid with a soft snap.

“I had no idea you had something like this!” Fareeha looked at the silver band, marked by a vivid blue gem that sparkled even in the hotel room’s foyer and its mediocre lighting. “How could you, even, after all this time?”

“Oh, I had to make an uncomfortable call to Sam,” Ana said, wincing a bit as she spoke. It was a minor cost for such a bounty; there had never been proper closure to that relationship. “No, I did not make him return it or anything of the sort, it was simply in safe-keeping. He shipped it back and I had it altered to Angela’s size. It was a rare, hand-crafted piece when it was new, and it’s still beautiful.”

“It is beautiful,” Fareeha said. “It’ll be perfect for her.” Fareeha took a slow breath at that, trying to contain herself as she felt her eyes well up, tears threatening to break free. She hesitated for only a moment before she leaned forward and hugged Ana.

Ana was stiff for a moment, taken off guard by the sudden act of affection. Appreciation was sometimes hard for either of them; years apart, at war, and everything that went with them had taken a toll on their relationship.

“I know how important she is to you,” Ana said after a moment, lifting her arms and embracing Fareeha in return. “She was a friend to me too, and I know I’ve done her some wrong before. Consider it a peace offering.”

“I don’t know if she’ll forgive,” Fareeha said quietly, sniffling slightly. “But I do know she’s fair, and she understands forgiveness.”

“I don’t expect her to let it go, but it’s the least I can offer you both,” Ana said, and for a moment, Fareeha could swear she heard a crack in her mother’s voice.

“It’s more than we expected,” Fareeha said. It made Ana wince slightly.

“I know I haven’t been there for you. I am sorry.”

“I appreciate that you’ve tried to make up for it, mom. I really do. You didn’t have to even try to be involved in our lives again.”

“Call me a sentimental old woman, but Fareeha,” Ana said, pulling back and gripping each of Fareeha’s strong biceps, “I want you to be happy. That is so much more important than anything else in the world, even if I still have to fight.”

“Of course, mom, I understand,” Fareeha said. And for the first time in a long time, she did indeed feel she understood something of her mother. “Thank you for helping with this, and for the ring. Angela will love it.”

“You know, you could give her a plastic ring and she’d still adore it and you,” Ana said, smiling up at her daughter.

“Oh I know, it’s the same both ways, but the look on her face? That will be priceless.”

“I believe you,” Ana said. “Are you ready?”

“I am. Let’s go!”

* * * * *

About two hours before, Ana found herself comfortably seated in a metal chair on the patio of a café, a warm cup of tea steaming slightly even in the heat of the summer day. She lifted it, the pleasant aroma of jasmine wafting up soothingly, and took a small sip, enjoying its flavor. It was not the best tea she had had, but it was certainly a good leaf.

“Hello, Ana.” The Swiss accent was old and familiar to Ana, who looked up over the rim of her sunglasses to see the blond doctor before her, arms crossed and foot tapping.

It was an improvement over the first time they had been reunited a few months prior; Angela had been livid with the utilization of her biotic technology that Ana had created with Torbjorn’s assistance.

“You’re welcome to sit down, dear,” Ana said, settling her tea cup back on its plate with a gentle clink of ceramic on ceramic. “You’ve got a busy day ahead, you don’t want to stand there and use all your energy glowering at an old woman, hm?”

“No,” Angela said, letting out a pent-up breath. “No, I suppose not.” She pulled out the chair across from her and settled into it slowly, bringing her hands to the table where she clasped her fingers together. “I apologize. This has taken some consideration to accept. Obviously.”

“I understand, of course, Doctor Ziegler.” Ana gave her a critical glance, taking in Angela’s simple white knit top and the silver chain with a caduceus charm hanging around her neck. “I’m sure this was unexpected, but-“

“Ana, if I may?” Angela interjected, furrowing her brow in consternation.

“We are here to talk, after all,” Ana said, putting up a hand in a warding gesture of peace.

“If this is going to work, despite all our issues, please do not insist on calling me Doctor Ziegler. For Fareeha’s sake, I am Angela.” There was a steady, slow breath, as Angela slowed her words to pace them carefully. It was the hallmark of something she had rehearsed and memorized, to make sure she could get through it. “Our issues aside, our history in Overwatch aside - and no, I do not consider those matters resolved, having come to you with this request is a personal matter for Fareeha and me. It is our lives. I have always strongly believed that you choose your family, and must excise your unchosen family that affects you like a toxic infection.” She paused, biting at her lip for a moment, collecting her courage before she continued.

“As you might imagine, this is the ultimate expression of choosing my family. I did not pick loving her, but asking for her hand in marriage is the essence of choosing to tether our lives together. Despite her resentments from the past, she loves you, and in regard to that, I have resolved to consider you as family.”

“Are you finished, then?” Ana gave a ghost of a smile, picking up her tea again. She looked as unphased as the sun, high in the sky at noon.

“What do you mean, I’m trying to-“

“I regret missing so much time with my daughter. I meant it to help her, but it was also for me. I am aware of my shortcomings. We all possess them.” Ana sipped the hot liquid, enjoying the taste; perhaps it was growing on her. “If you had wanted me to just call you Angela, all you had to do was ask. Just like all you had to do to get my help with this plan, was ask.”

“Ah,” Angela said with a nod. “Well, you were always so, so-“ She frowned and waved a hand in frustration. “Intimidating! I’ll admit, I had to think about what to say for a while. I want us to all get along and be happy with our lives. And that means peace.”

“Yes, it does.” Ana allowed herself a faint smirk, setting her tea down once more. “In that vein, then.” Ana leaned to the duffel she had stashed alongside her chair and pulled out a small metal box. She set it between them on the table, and gestured to it with fingers out. “Please look. I trust you’ll find it appropriate.”

Angela reached to the box tentatively, slowly pulling it back toward her before she popped the lid open and peered within.

“Ana, I…” The doctor trailed off a moment, before lifting her eyes back to Ana. “It’s beautiful. Where did you get it?”

“It belonged to my grandmother,” Ana replied with a half-smile. “She has long since not had a use for it. This seemed a good option.”

“I can’t take this,” Angela said, shaking her head as her eyes welled up. “Please, it is too much.”

“Nonsense, Angela.” Ana shook her head. “If anything, I am ensuring it stays in the family.”

At that, Angela allowed herself a laugh, as she tried to keep her emotions from bursting forth too much.

“I know we are not close to even, but I hope you take this as what it is. I sincerely want you and my daughter to be happy, and for us to share our lives.”

“I’m- I don’t know what to say,” Angela stammered. “Ah, yes! Of course. Will Fareeha be there at the right time?”

“You leave that to me,” Ana replied, her face mirroring the relief Angela felt.

* * * * *

“The sunset is wonderful,” Angela said, her arms wrapped around Fareeha’s shoulders as they sat at a bench, overlooking the busy port beyond. Coastal cities never seemed to sleep, and it made both of the veterans feel more at ease. What had started as a simple ‘chance meeting’ Ana had goaded them into under the most false of pretenses had become a long, wandering evening.

“It is, even if it can’t compare with you,” Fareeha said, a hand laying gently over Angela’s wrists. “It’s not quite perfect enough, though.”

“Oh? Well, perhaps I can offer something to make it perfect.”  Angela’s words were whispered into Fareeha’s ear, buzzing with amusement.

“I have an idea too, but you’re welcome to go first.”

“Thank you, schatzli,” Angela said. She slid a hand back from Fareeha.

When it returned a moment later, it was the metal box Ana had given her.

“For you, Fareeha Amari.” Her grin was practically audible, and what was more, Fareeha could feel the way Angela’s hands shook. She was far more nervous than a simple gift warranted. Perhaps it was easy to overlook, though, in her own nervousness.

“What’s this, am I-“ Fareeha stopped the moment she lifted the top.

“Fareeha Amari, please marry me,” Angela said, voice brimming with nervous determination.

“No way,” Fareeha breathed out.

“What?” Angela’s reply was sudden and panicked, to which Fareeha spun toward her quickly and laughed.

“No, Angela, that’s not-“ She reached up to place her thumb and forefinger to Angela’s chin like a prop. “That’s not it! I just, well, I may have…” Her words trailed off as she fished in her one of her deep pockets, pulling out a similar, black box, which she offered in exchange. “I think our plans were a bit too similar.”

“I don’t believe it,” Angela said, eyes wide as she saw the box. “You can’t be serious, there’s no way, not on Earth, not in a thousand years!”

“Yeah sorry, I was working with mom to make sure there’d things could go off without a hitch and we would have a table here all reserved and ready. She even helped get this little spot cut off for ‘maintenance.’”

“Fareeha, please,” Angela said, tears starting to creep down her cheeks. “This means what I think then, right?” She pushed their hands together, boxes trapped between them, and squeezed as though for dear life, voice even shakier.

“Of course, Ange,” Fareeha said. “We’re gonna get married, and no one can do anything about it. Look at your ring. It was my grandmother’s.”

“Your… grandmothers? Wait, that’s what Ana told me about your ring.” Angela tilted her head in confusion, before they pulled their hands apart just enough for them to open each box. They gasped at each ring, confusion and joy rampant bubbling over.

“She did? I guess she was obviously plotting to make this happen,” Fareeha replied, furrowing her brow. “Lot of effort to go to.”

“Honestly, children,” came the call from the hedge line a bit away from their shared bench. “I had three grandmothers, I’m not even out of rings.”

“Mom!?”

“Ana?!”

“Stop worrying about me and put on those rings, I’m looking forward to getting another daughter. Enjoy this, you’re fiancées now!”

Fareeha pulled in her lower lip, chewing at it for a moment as she met Angela’s gaze. The blond woman allowed herself a single laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

“You know what, she’s right. We are,” Angela said, to a nod from Fareeha.

“So we are,” Fareeha agreed.

They pulled each other in, and let their lips consecrate the pact, lingering for minutes in the taste of each other before they started to laugh joyously. They shut out the world in their embrace, ignoring the sounds of vehicles and of wind, of the sea and the creak in the bench, and when it was done, they looked at one another with half-lidded eyes that were still somehow bright.

“You first, Mrs. Ziegler,” Angela said, gently taking Fareeha’s left hand in her own.

“As you wish,” was the swift reply. Angela took the golden ring from the metal box, the trio of gleaming blue gems catching the glow of the overhead street lights in their facets and making a miniature kaleidoscope. With no effort, it slid home on Fareeha’s finger, snug as though it were destined.

Fareeha wasted no time in producing the silver ring from the other box, its solidary blue gem a bit larger than those in the other band and just as scintillating in the LED lighting of the lamps along the neighboring road. When she slid it home, she pushed their hands together, their thumbs interlocked. Lifting up their arms and stretching them to their side, they looked down the length to see the two, gleaming rings.

“You know, Mrs. Amari, they’re quite lovely,” Fareeha said.

“And you have perfect taste, Mrs. Ziegler,” replied Angela.

“One more kiss to seal the deal?” Fareeha asked, a ridiculously happy grin on her face as she failed to hold back tears.

“Just one?” Angela replied.

There was no answer in words. They joined their lips again, hugging each other tightly.

At long last, they were going to be wives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our Tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ or http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/
> 
> I still feel like this one came out a little more awkward than I'd have liked, but it was done quickly, and there's limited time left in the week, so I decided to leave it as is and go with it.
> 
> As to Pharmercy Week, I may or may not try to eek out a bit of more smutty stuff for the conclusion of the week, I'm undecided at the moment.


End file.
